Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless devices configured for carrier aggregation, and more particularly to front-end architectures for uplink carrier aggregation.
Description of Related Art
Carrier aggregation (CA) is a data transmission strategy that transmits data across multiple frequency bands to increase the bandwidth, and thereby to increase the bitrate. Each aggregated carrier is referred to as a component carrier. In some scenarios, CA uses contiguous component carriers within the same operating frequency band. In other scenarios, the component carriers belong to the same operating frequency band, but have a gap, or gaps, in between. In yet other scenarios, component carriers belong to different operating frequency bands.